


Marked as His

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Soulless Protector [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Soulless Protector [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413268
Kudos: 7





	Marked as His

JP wasn’t back at school yet, but would be in a couple weeks. When you heard that around campus, you didn’t know what to think. It bothered you that Sam had been arrested for defending you, but JP wasn’t for attacking you. It was backwards.

People stared, and whispered. They saw your neck, and had seen you arrive in Sam’s car that morning, wearing the clothes you’d worn the day before. You didn’t care at that moment. The night before played through your head as you walked through the crowds.

* * *

When you got back to your apartment that evening, it felt off. You figured it was just too quiet. Turning on the TV, you tossed the remote on the couch.

You went about your usual routine, trying to push Sam from your mind at the moment. Or you would go insane trying to figure it out.

* * *

“Come on, come on!” Dean patted your cheek gently. “Stay with us, sweetheart.” He said gently. “You and Sammy got fess up. He’ll get his soul back, and you’ll be a Winchester and make lots of babies.” He cried. “Come on!” He held you in his arms, rocking you, crying.

Your fingers twitched, just barely at first. “ _Dean_?” You asked, groaning. “What happened? I haven’t seen you since you dropped us off.”

Dean stared at you. “You got knocked out on a hunt. Hard enough to scare the fuck out of me.” He told you.

You furrowed your brows. “It was all a dream?” You whispered.

“What was?”

“Me and Sam. Even soulless he was protective. Guess that was wishful thinking.” You sighed.

Dean kissed your temple and helped you up. “Want to tell me about it?”

You sighed and nodded. “It all started when I was late for class….”


End file.
